


The Girl Who Knew Everything

by LonelyWhovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWhovian/pseuds/LonelyWhovian
Summary: All her life, Ashley Smith dreamed of going to Hogwarts and living a life among the witches and wizards of J.K. Rowlings Wizarding World. When her wish finally comes true, she gets a lot more than she bargained for. Not only does she meet Harry Potter himself, but she must make decisions that nobody should be burdened with.People say that knowing the future is a blessing, but those that can know it is a curse. (Discontinued)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I glowered at the pile of letters in my hand. On the thick, parchment envelope there was an odd crest, a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger around an H. It had said 'Miss. A. Smith, The Smallest Bedroom, 15, Pentland St, Wandsworth, London.' This was my exact address, right down to the bedroom.

Inside the envelope, there was a letter.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Miss. Smith' It had said.  
'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

I must have received hundreds of them in the past week. I assumed it was someone who was either an enemy or a prankster. I had emailed all of my friends, and they both swore on the River Styx that it wasn't them. This meant quite a lot, considering they were the biggest PJO fans in my entire school. The fact that it wasn't them had far from soothed me. I spoke to nobody else and very few people knew where my house was, only those who shared a street with me.

Back to the subject of letters, whoever was sending them really wanted them to seem legit. I mean, hundreds of owls had been spotted around the school and I had tried everything to get them to stop, even sending a letter back with a giant NO! No matter what, they would not stop sending them. I did, however, get really excited the first time.

It was just like it had been in the Harry Potter books, except this wasn't 1991, it was 2020. It was pretty cool, but then I started to get more and more of the letters. I got them every day. As much as I liked Harry Potter (which was a ridiculous amount, my room resembled the Slytherin common room right down to the carpet design), getting these letters was becoming rather tiresome. I mean, Hogwarts would be way better than some muggle high school that I was going to in September. I decided I would just wait it out and see what happened on the 31st of July. 

Those few days were mainly spent reading and drawing. I was pretty good at both.

The time I didn't spend reading or drawing, I spent alone, in my room. With nothing to distract me from my thoughts, I was almost constantly thinking about the letters. I mean, I had done some pretty weird stuff in my life, most of which was explained away by circumstances and coincidences. The more I thought about it, the more plausible the idea of me being a witch became. That's insane I thought to myself sternly. I was a normal human being and nothing could change that. Nothing at all.

* * *

The 31st of July started just like any other day. I woke up at eight-ish and read until eleven-ish. Then I went downstairs and had some breakfast. At the table, my Mum was reading the paper and my Dad, a book. I looked at the headlines. 'Mass Panic at Volcano Eruption' 'New Cure For Common Cold?'. The usual stuff. I sighed and looked at my watch. Eleven thirty. I decided to call one of my friends.

"Hi, you've reached Trinity's phone. If you are hearing this, I am probably doing something awesome, like skydiving. Please call back later."

"Hi, it's Ash. Just calling to ask if you would like to come round. Please call me back. Thanks." I hung up and sighed. Trinity never checked her phone. I don't think it had been turned on in months. Looked like I would be spending the rest of the day alone. I wasn't that upset, it was how I spent most of my days in the holidays. I realize this may seem a bit sad, but I had a lot of reading to do and didn't always enjoy people's company.

I grabbed some food and went back up to my room. Once there, I picked up my well-read copy of Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. I opened it up and turned to page 394. I then began to read. I had only been reading for about twenty minutes when the doorbell rang. I quickly memorized my page number (455) and went downstairs. Unfortunately, due to the way my house was designed, I had to listen from the second floor, because the stairs onto the first floor were visible from the front door.

A voice that I didn't recognize came from the doorway."Hello, you must be Mrs Smith. I'm here to talk about your daughter, Ashley. She has some rather unusual talents that have earned her a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."   
At this, my mother burst out laughing. "Hogwarts! You have got to be kidding me. Did Ash put you up to this? Was it to get out of going to a girls school?" My parents did know a bit about Harry Potter, not much, but enough to get by. In short, they know about Hogwarts.

The other person spoke again, this time extremely stern, "I don't quite understand why you are laughing, but I would like to see Ashley please." It wasn't a request.  
"Fine. She's listening from the stairs." As usual, my mother was correct. I slowly walked down the stairs. Once the person in the door came into view I had to lean against the wall to stop myself from falling. There, in the doorway, was Professor McGonagall. The books got every detail right. Even the shape of her glasses was correct.  
"Professor McGonagall. You cannot be real." I pinched myself hard in the arm. She was still standing there, looking very impatient and her lips were pressed together into a thin line. The books had gotten that perfect as well.  
"I am quite sure that I am real. I am here to talk to you about going to Hogwarts. Ashley, you are a witch."  
This time I did collapse.


	2. Chapter Two

When I came round, I was lying on the sofa and my parents were having a very rushed discussion with Professor McGonagall. They didn't realise I was awake so I just began to listen to their conversation.  
"What I don't understand," I hear my Dad say, "is how you expect us to believe that magic is real. I mean, from what you're saying, that book series that my daughter is ob-"  
"Hi, guys!" I quickly sat up and spoke at the top of my voice. "Mother, Father. May I speak to you for a moment?" I stood up to leave the room, but I instantly felt nauseous and sat back down on the sofa. "Professor, could you give me and my parents alone for a little while?" I asked politely, but firmly. McGonagall sighed, but nodded and left the room. I waited for a few seconds before turning to my parents.

"You do realise that, if she really is McGonagall, the last thing we should tell her about is the book series. Right?" My parents looked at me questioningly and I sighed, exasperated. "Think about it this way, I have been receiving letters from Hogwarts for a while now, and if they are real, Dumbledore is still alive, which means that Harry Potter is probably at Hogwarts, which means I know the future and that I can stop so many people from dying. Also, the fact that I do know the fate of a majority of the wizards and witches in the world means that I could be instrumental in the coming war. I only hope that I am the only one at the school who has read the books." As I said this, I realised how unlikely that was. I would have to be careful when I arrived. I looked at my parents again, and, finally, they had looks of understanding on their faces.

Once Mum called McGonagall back in, she demanded to be shown that magic was real. I was also very curious to see how McGonagall would go about proving the existence of magic to my very old-fashioned and close-minded parents. McGonagall looked as though she had been asked this question a thousand times. Sighing she stood up and morphed into a cat. The transition was so fast and so seamless that I, for the first time that day, was speechless. I looked over at my parents, their jaws were almost hitting the floor. I smiled to myself and finally regained the use of speech.  
"So, when do I leave?"

* * *

My parents had refused McGonogall's offer to join us on our journey to Diagon Ally. I knew that it would take them a long time to get used to the fact that magic was real if they ever did. I had a feeling that they were hoping that they were dreaming. I suddenly had an awful thought, what if all of this was a dream. I quickly dispelled the thought. If it was a dream, I was going to make it last as long as possible.

"Come on Ashley, we don't have all day." McGonagall was already walking up the street towards the bus stop. It was a ten-minute walk. She sat on the bench and gestured at me to join her. "I suspect you have many questions."  
"Yes, my first is, is Time Travel possible, and have you ever done it?" She looked at me in surprise.  
"Usually most peoples first questions are about real magic versus Muggle, sorry, non-magical magicians."

"Well, I am not most people." 

McGonagall then explained how Time-Travel was yet to be invented, which I knew was false. I didn't push it. Instead, I asked lots of questions about things that J.K. Rowling had left out. I learnt a lot, but not enough. My thirst for knowledge about the wizarding world was far from satisfied with the vague answers that the Professor was supplying me with.

After a few more minutes of conversation, the bus arrived. It was completely packed. I hummed songs under my breath to stay calm for the duration of the bus ride. We got off at St Covent Garden after around half an hour, then waited for the next bus to arrive. I had stopped asking questions, as I was trying my best not to panic as we boarded the second bus. 

15 minutes later we were walking through the crowded streets of London, people sending strange looks at McGonagall's robes. Soon we arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering said Leaky Cauldron I was met by the unbelievably strong stench of alcohol. I couldn't believe that a school would force children to go through a pub just to buy their school supplies.   
"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Tom the bartender gave her a toothless grin. "Can I get you anything today?" McGonagall politely declined and quickly led me out of the bar and into a small courtyard at the back. She raised her wand and tapped one of the bricks. It started to wriggle in its place until it disappeared. The hole that its absence created slowly grew larger and larger until where there was once a wall, there was an archway.   
"Welcome, Ashley, to Diagon Alley." I felt my jaw drop. Neither the books nor the movies had done this magnificent justice. There was so much noise and colour, it was unbelievable. Every centimetre had something magical. All of the displays in the shop windows were incredible. Everything was unbelievable. I reached into my pocket and brought out the supplies list.  
"How do I pay for this, I didn't bring any money."  
"You didn't need to, the magical family that you are descended from were quite wealthy, and you, as the magical heir, will inherit everything."

As McGonagall led me through the bustling crowds, I felt my head turning every way, I now understood why Harry wanted another eight sets of eyes. It was impossible to look at everything. As we passed Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie I could hear hooting and various other owl sounds. soon we arrived at the end of the street in front of the tallest of all the surrounding buildings. It as built fro white marble and had many pillars holding it up. This building was Gringotts.

Upon entering the grand building, I saw a plaque engraved with some familiar words.

'Enter stranger, but take heed,  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there.

The words always sent a shiver down my spine. Even after I had read them dozens of times, they were the kind you never got used to. 

We walked through the grand hall lined with rows of desks, each with a Goblin counting coins or inspecting some precious jewel. The sight of them all kind of creeped me out. They were nothing like humans. They had cold, intelligent, black eyes, and long thin fingers. The fact that they were only a few feet tall also contributed to their inhumane appearance. At the very end of the hall sat a Goblin that was writing numbers into a large leather-bound book.  
"Ahem." McGonagall cleared her throat and the Goblin looked up.

"How can I help?" The Goblins voice was like a growl, deep and threatening. 

Ashley Smith would like access to the Ainsworth vault." The Goblin peered of his desk and stared right into my eyes.

"Does Ashley Smith have any identification?" I shook my head. "Very well. We shall have to do a blood test." He then called out in Gobbledegook and another Goblin came out of a side door. He told us to follow him, so we did. He led us into a room containing a table and two chairs. On that table was a piece of parchment and a knife.  
"Please use the knife to put seven drops of blood on the parchment." I did as he asked and the second the last drop touched the parchment, words began to appear. They read as follows:

Ashley Smith  
Mother: Rosaline Ailsworth  
Father: Peter Smith  
Vaults: Ailsworth Family Vault

Property: Ailsworth Manor.

I was shocked to see that I owned property. I mean, if it was a manor, it was probably a lot nicer than the house I lived in currently. I decided I would have to check it out sooner rather than later.  
"Please take me to my vault." I requested politely. It was the first time I had spoken since entering the bank, and the Goblin looked quite surprised.

"Of course. If you would just follow me." The Goblin then led us through a number of doors until we came to a large, torch-lit cavern with tracks in the floor. The Goblin whistled and a small cart came along. We all boarded it and soon it set off.

The path we took had so many twists and turns it was impossible to keep track. The further down we went, the more speed we gathered. Soon we were hurtling through the maze of tracks at a breakneck speed. It was terrifying but at the same time exhilarating. After fifteen or so minutes, the cart slowed to a stop outside of a grand looking door. The three of us exited the cart. McGonagall looked a bit green. The Goblin placed his hand on the door and it vanished, revealing mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins, as well as many other trinkets and valuables. I stepped inside and my eyes were immediately drawn to four necklaces that were on a shelf. The first one was a beautiful emerald on a silver chain. On closer inspection, I saw it had an intricately carved snake on it. Clearly, it was Slytherin. The others were similarly designed in the colours of the other houses, each with the house animal carved into its stone. I clasped the Slytherin one around my neck and put the others in my pocket. I did some more searching and found a money bag with an undetectable expansion charm on it. I walked back to the piles of coins and swept around fifty gold Gallions, as well as some other coins into the bag. Then I left the vault and twenty minutes later I was standing back on the busy street.


	3. Chapter 3

With money and school list in hand, I began to run around the street, entering as many stores as possible. Every shop was unique and magical, literally. The wonders that surrounded me cannot be done justice on a page.

My favourite shop was Flourish and Blotts. Each book was different. Some were the size of doors and bound in thick leather, while others were the size of matchboxes and bound in silk. Some had moving pictures on the covers, others had titles in scripts that I couldn't understand. I looked around the store, buying all the books that caught my fancy. All of them fitted into my bag, so I ended up buying around fifty.

The rest of my school equipment buying went without incident. Until I reached Ollivander's. As I entered the ancient shop, a strange feeling came over me. It was that feeling you get when you think you're being watched.   
"Hello?" I called out into the depths of the shop. A few seconds later I heard some muffled footsteps and an old man appeared. That man was Olivander.  
"Hello. I was wondering when the next Ainsworth would come into my shop. But you're more than that aren't you? You know what happens to all of us."  
My breath quickened, as did my pulse. How did he know? "I'm not sure I understand," I said, hoping he would believe me.  
"Oh, but you do. You're the girl who knows. What's your wand?"   
The last question came so quickly I hardly even registered it before, "Black walnut, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring, hard flexibility." came tumbling out of my mouth. The reply had become second nature.  
"See, you know everything. And here is the wand you believe to be yours." He handed me a rather plain-looking wand, but on closer inspection, I saw it had runes running up the length of it. I quickly translated it and it read 'The future is not set in stone, merely written on paper.'  
"Well, give it a wave." I did as Olivander requested and a warm feeling travelled up my arm as sparks flew out of the tip. Olivander congratulated me and I paid him seven Gallions and left. 

I spent the next while wandering around Diagon Alley, thinking about my meeting with Olivander. The books had always given him an aura of knowledge and mystery, but knowing that I knew the future was pushing it a little. I mean, he could be a seer, but that was unlikely.

Professor McGonagall found me sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, enjoying a lovely chocolate ice cream.

"Where have you been, you crazy child?" McGonagall asked. I could sense the beginning of a long lecture about staying safe and whatnot, so I just zoned out until she stopped.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" The final question. One dreaded by so many children.  
"Absolutely nothing," I said. "I'm going to go buy an owl now. See ya!" I then walked off to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

The interior of the shop was dim and loud, the gloom pierced only by the many eyes of owls. I warily approached the counter, the hoots of owls warning me if I came to close. Once I reached the counter, I was greeted by a short, wrinkly witch.

"Hello there. How can I help?" her voice was that of an old woman. She had a way of holding her words that perfectly encapsulated why everyone thinks that those from England are so Posh. I smiled as the thought came through my mind.  
"Hi, I would like to buy an owl, please. Preferably one that won't attack cats and is good with very young children." the witch nodded and walked off into a back room. She came back holding a large cage with an owl as dark as the room we were in. She gently tapped her finger on the bars of the cage, waking the owl. It slowly turned its head to look at me. The second I saw its face, I had to stifle a giggle. It was a spectacled owl. Slowly it turned its whole body to face me, and I saw that it had a white chest as well as the white surrounding its eyes.

Slowly it turned its whole body to face me, and I saw that it had a white chest as well as the white surrounding its eyes

"Does it have a name?" I asked the witch.

"Yes. Her name is Fortis." I nodded, that was an interesting enough name. I didn't have any better ones. Naming things had never been one of my strong things. I had a toy monkey called Monkey and a giraffe called Giraffy. I had been the one to give this majestic bird a name, she would probably be called Owly. Or Specs. Neither of them particularly suitable for such a fine creature. 

The glasses-shaped markings around her eyes sort of resembled Harry Potter. The thought made me laugh. 

As I exited the shop with my new friend, I bumped into the Professor.  
"Hello, Professor!" I said in an unusually cheerful voice. She glowered at me.   
"If you happen to be in my house, your cheek from today will not be forgotten." I nodded, knowing full well that I would not end up in Griffindor. Every test on the internet had put me in Slytherin, so nothing could change that.

* * *

An hour later, I was sitting on the couch at my house, reading some of the books I bought. My parents made no attempt to talk to me. Neither of them were very good with change. Actually, that was an understatement. 

At the beginning of the holidays, I got my hair cut really short, what had once been a plait that went down to my lower back was a slightly stylised replica of Dan's 2012 haircut. My mother, once she had seen it, made me wear a hat every time I went outside for two weeks. I was fine with that considering it was rare to see without my beanie. I also dyed it all blue. My parents still flinched whenever they saw it. I thought it was awesome. 

The book I was reading at that moment was about simple illusion charms. Stuff like charming books so that only the owner could see what they were about. These would be quite useful for disguising the Harry Potter books if I felt like bringing them. 

Eight hours after discovering I was magic, I went to sleep. My dreams were filled with spells and potions, running through Hogwarts, and fighting dark wizards. They also contained a quiet laugh that was in the background. I didn't recognise it, but it didn't sound friendly. I only hoped that it was my imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling uncharacteristically happy. I'd had the most amazing dream. Then I heard a soft hoot. My eyes flew open and I saw a pile of paper-wrapped books and such and an owl in a cage. I pinched myself. Hard. It hurt. A lot. So this wasn't a dream. That meant the previous day wasn't either. I had magic. I collapsed onto my Slytherin bedspread. I was going to Hogwarts! I could hardly believe it, but the packages from Diagon alley were proof.

I walked downstairs in a daze. My Father was making pancakes and bacon. The smell wafted all around the house and I could do nothing to stop myself from following it to its source.

"Morning, Father," I sad as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ash. Do you want pancakes?" I nodded quickly and he put some on a plate,

"Thanks," I sais as I picked it up. "Can you believe it? I'm going to Hogwarts" Father chuckled. It sounded fake to me, but I didn't say anything.

"I know. It's crazy."

Mother came down just as we were cleaning up.

"Ash," she said with a yawn. "You're going to have to make your room far more hospitable for that disgusting owl. I can't believe you bought it without consulting me first." I sighed and nodded. My mother wasn't a big fan of any living creature, including humans. To be honest, I hadn't thought about my parents or anything when I bought Fortis. She probably needed a perch or something outside of her cage. Luckily for her, I had some tools and some ideas. I also had some dead mice in the freezer. Why isn't important. I dug into the freezer and brought one out. I chucked it into the microwave and defrosted it. When it was done I took it out by the tail and ran up the stairs and into my room.

After making sure that my window and door were shut firmly, I opened Fortis's cage and dangled the mouse in front of her beak. She snapped it up almost instantly, bones and all. I didn't want her flying throughout the rest of the house, so I made sure that her cage was firmly latched before I opened my door. The trapdoor to the attic was right outside my room, and I quickly opened it, bringing the ladder down with a clatter. I climbed into the dusty room and searched around for the tools a needed.

No more than an hour later, there were several perches around my room, a curtain over the door to stop Fortis flying through, and an alcove above my wardrobe filled with leaves and feathers on top of a blanket. I was pretty proud of my work, and I hoped that Fortis would appreciate it. I opened the cage and Fortis immediately flew into the small alcove. She rearranged a few things before settling down to sleep, her head under her wing.

I stared at the pile of books from Flourish And Blotts. There would be so much info in them. Far more than ion Pottermore. I picked one up and stared at its gem incrested cover. A Guide to Runes and Ancient Magic by Carrissa Crowly. The first page was a bit dull, but after that, I was absorbed. By the time I was called down to lunch, I had learnt one basic rune alphabet and was halfway through a more complicated one. I took my lunch up to my room and ate it while reading. The rest of the day was spent learning more alphabets and increasing my fluency in them. 

The month leading up to September 1st was both one of the longest and shortest months of my life. I read and reread every book I'd bought, as well as the Harry Potter books. I also practised the pronunciation and wand movements of every spell that was taught in the first year. I practised making as many first-year potions as I could. They were the only magic that I could actually do, at there was no foolish wand-waving. I was okay at them, but Mother kept on complaining that I was stinking up the whole house. 

Finally, it was August 31st. I woke up at 5 am and began packing. The first thing to go in my trunk was my old record player and about half of my record collection. It didn't require electricity, so it would hopefully work at Hogwarts. I also packed all of my favourite books, making sure to cover up the covers of Harry Potter so that no-one would see them and shoved my laptop and headphones in just in case. My trunk was so full by the end of it that I could barely keep it closed. There wasn't enough room for my quills and ink bottles, so I decided to grab heaps of ballpoint pens and use those instead. 

It was 7 am when I was done. I sat down at my desktop computer and began reading through as many Pottermore articles as I could, taking all my notes in one of the alphabets I had learned so that if they were found, I was the only one that could read them. Just in case, I used a Ceaser Cypher and wrote them backwards. It looked pretty cool.

* * *

At long last, it was September 1st. I was beyond excited. I had barely slept before, and I downed four shots of pure espresso before 8 am.

"Fortis. Cage," I said. Fortis immediately glided down from one of her perches into the cage. I latched it behind her, but first grabbed a mouse from a ziplock bag and fed it to her. I had spent a lot of time training her. 

My parents had to help me carry my trunk downstairs. The complete works of Queen and My Chemical Romance were not light. The trunk weighed about a tonne, but I was planning to charm it once I was on the train. 

"Jeez Ash," My father said as he closed the boot of the car. "You couldn't just take your iPhone?" I laughed at him. The man knew nothing of Magic's interference with electronics. 

We climbed into the car and began the rather long drive to King's Cross Station.


	5. Chapter 5

King's Cross Station looked the same as it always had. I'd been there a few times to go to the nine and three quarters Harry Potter shop. The high brick arches and the bustling people were all the same. The only difference was that platforms nine and ten had nothing even remotely Harry Potter related near them. I found this a bit strange but said nothing of t. We received a few strange looks, but the majority of people didn't even look at us. The British were well known for their ability to ignore or accept just about anything that was out of the ordinary.

We finally reached the platforms nine and ten. I walked straight over to the dividing wall and aimed my trolley at the centre. I passed right through the wall and onto the platform nine and three quarters. It was incredible, the Hogwarts express was there in all its scarlet glory. Students were standing in groups, some saying goodbye to their families, others were greeting friends.

I looked back at the entrance, hoping to see my parents come through relatively soon. Instead, a boy with bright red hair and a shining prefects badge charged in. I recognised him immediately as Percy Weasly. The next to come through was Fred and George Weasly, the mischevious duo that often plagued Hogwarts with pranks and tricks. A few seconds later, a skinny boy with messy jet black hair and round-rimmed glasses. It was Harry Potter. I watched the Weasly twins help him lift his trunk into the train car. I then momentarily zoned out and was brought back to the present by my Father.

"Goodbye, Ash," He said. I could tell he was holding back tears. I always thought he was over-emotional. My Mother only looked impatient. 

"Will you be coming home for Christmas?" She asked curtly. I shrugged. Dad gave me a huge hug then he and Mother turned to go. I pushed my trolley over to the train and looked into the car that Harry was sitting in.

"Hello. Could I please sit here?" Harry nodded. I thanked him and hefted my trunk into the car. I grabbed Festus's cage off the trolley and stepped in just as the train began to move. "I'm Ash Smith," I told him as we shook hands. 

"Harry Potter." I nodded, acting as if meeting him was the most normal thing ever. 

"Nice to meet you." I couldn't think of anything else to say, and I could feel the awkwardness rising, though it was probably just in my head. Whether it was real or not, Harry picked up on it and began to talk.

"Did you know about magic before you got your letter?" I shook my head, not trusting myself to say anything. "It's awesome, isn't it." I nodded then I drew my wand. I pointed it straight at his broken glasses. A flicker of panic showed in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I've been meaning to try this for a while." That did not seem to calm him. "Oculus Reparo." The tape that was holding his glasses together disappeared revealing the bridge of his glasses completely fixed. He took them off and admired them.

"Thank you! How did you learn to do that?" 

"I read a book," I replied. I then began to experiment with other spells until there was a knock on the door. "Finite Incantatem," I said quickly. The objects that had been floating around the room dropped back into their places. Ron Weasly stuck his head around the door. 

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry and I nodded and Ron smiled gratefully as he sat down next to Harry.

"I'm Ash, who are you?" I asked him. I already knew the answer, but it would be pretty weird to say that. 

Just as Ron opened his mouth to answer, the Weasly twins came in.

"Hey, Ron," Said one of them. I couldn't tell if it was Fred or George. "Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," Mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasly. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then."

"Bye," said we three as the twins slide the compartment door shut behind them. 

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded nervously.

"Oh well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got, you know..." 

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his fringe to reveal his lightning scar. Ron stared. 

"So that's where You-Know-Who –?'

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it." 

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, leave the kid alone! He was only a baby! What can you remember from then?" Both boys jumped when I spoke. Clearly, they'd forgotten I was there. His ears turned red with shame.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to be rude." He turned to me. "How did you disappear like that? Not even Fred and George noticed you." I sighed.

"Disappearing is a useful skill when everyone hates you. It's pretty easy. Just look at the floor, quieten your breathing, and make no sudden movements. People don't usually notice me. Anyway, do you want to listen to some music?" I opened my trunk and brought out my record player and A Night At The Opera, my favourite Queen album. I set it up and a few seconds later the opening to Death on Two Legs started to play. I grabbed a book and began to read. Harry and Ron began to talk.

"So, Ron. You grew up in a magical family. What was that like?" Ron began to explain everything in his household, his six siblings, playing quidditch, and the ghoul that lived in the attic. I tried not to listen, but eavesdropping was second nature to me now. I couldn't help it. Harry managed to evade every question about his own life. Their conversation gradually deteriorated into Ron explaining everything about quidditch. I had already read Quidditch Through The Ages and several other books and articles, so I knew just about everything about the game.

I'm In Love With My Car began playing just as the trolly came. I went out and bought a chocolate frog and Berty Bot's Every Flavour Beans. Harry was also there, buying as much as he could carry.

"Ash, may I ask what on earth this song is about?" Harry exclaimed when we returned to the carriage. I smiled and said nothing.

The song ended with the sound of a car driving off and You're My Best Friend began. Harry began eating his sweets, giving about two-thirds of them to Ron.

Many Chocolate Frogs and Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans later, a boy came in. I recognised him immediately as Neville Longbottom.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes brimming with tears, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When we all shook our heads he wailed "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said Neville miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "IfI'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." As he said this he brought a battered, old rat out of his pocket. I flinched, thinking of the man that it truly was. Harry noticed my reaction and smiled.

"Not a big fan of rats, eh?" 

I scowled at him.

"Not really, Festus would love to eat him though." Ron's eyes flicked up to Festus's cage. Upon seeing her gaze keenly following the rodent, he shoved him back into his jacket. I laughed at his discomfort. "I'm sure you would get over it eventually, Ronald. After all, humans are so good at destroying things, are they not?"

"You speak of them as if you aren't one," Harry said, looking at me curiously.

"And you, Harry, watch too many movies. Though, to be honest, I'd rather be a Timelord." Harry laughed, Ron looked very confused. He just shrugged and moved on. "I have a question for you, Ron."

"What?"

"Which house do you think you'll be in?"

"Dunno. Gryffindor, I s'pose. My whole family's been in it. Why would I be any different?" He said gloomily.

"Is Gryffindor the house you want to be in?" He nodded.

"Have you given any of the other houses any thought?"  
"No, not really. But iI suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. I don't reckon I've got the brains, though." He said, a wistful look upon his face.

"What of Hufflepuff or Slytherin?" I asked, curious for his reaction.

He scoffed. "Who would want to be in any of those houses?" He looked at me incredulously.

"So you don't want to be loyal, kind-hearted, hard-working, ambitious, cunning, or shrewd?"

"Well... um.. when you put it like that.." he trailed off as the door slid open. It was Draco.

A look of pure hatred found it's way onto harry's face. He looked ready to pounce, so I gave him a look that I hoped said: "I'll handle this". It seemed to work because he relaxed ever so slightly.

"Hello," I said politely, "I assume you're here for sweets, hence the backup." I nodded at Crabbe and Goyle standing menacingly behind him. "Here you go," I said, depositing some chocolate frogs and Bertie botts into his hands. "I wasn't planning on eating them." They turned to go. "Wait, you're forgetting something." The two larger boys looked confused, but Draco just looked annoyed.

"Thank you," he said begrudgingly.

"No problem. Off you trot." And they left. I then turned to Harry. "You've met before?" He nodded.

"At Diagon Alley. He was going on about how muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed into the school." I nodded.

"Right. Don't take it out on him. They're not his thoughts. If you'd had a good, long talk to him, I bet you could change his mind."

"What do you mean 'Not his thoughts'?" Ron asked. I was hardly surprised that he hadn't figured it out. I only really knew about this kind of thing from my hours spent scrolling through Tumblr.

"I mean his parents raised him to believe that purebloods are better than half-bloods or muggle-borns. He is still young enough for his views to be changed."

"Oh."

There was a knock on the door. Neville was back, now joined by Hermione Granger.

"Hello," I said. "I assume you're still looking for your toad?" Neville nodded and sniffed. "What's its name?"

"T-t-Trevor."

"Okay." I brought out my wand. "This may take a few tries. Accio Trevor!" Nothing happened for a few seconds, then a dark green blur flew into the car. The toad landed neatly in my hand. I muttered a few healing spells just in case, then gave him to Neville, flipping the record so play the other side as I walked by.

"Thank you!" He said. Hermoine was staring at me.

"How did you do that without practice? We don't learn that until the fourth year." 

"I tend to be better at things when it benefits another, also, it's an incredibly useful spell."

"So, you're Hufflepuff?" asked Harry. 

"No," I laughed, thinking of me green bedroom at home. "It's just that I often feel inclined to help people. And that often puts me under a lot of pressure."

Hermoine introduced herself, and everyone reintroduced themselves for her benefit. Neville left and went back to his train car. When Harry introduced himself, Hermoine gasped. Harry's ears turned red and he sank into his seat. Hermoine saw what she had done and turned to leave. 

"Wait," I said. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't a complete idiot." Harry and Ron glared at me and I sniggered. 

"So," I said to Hermoine. "What do you think of the houses?" That one question sparked a debate that lasted until well after my music stopped playing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Firs'-years!" I heard someone yell. The train had stopped a few minutes before, and we had all made our way to the bustling platform of Hogsmeade station. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I stuck together as we made our way over to the shouting figure.

"Firs'-years over here! All right there Harry?" The movies had not done Hagrid justice. He was well over two meters tall and almost as wide. His face was almost completely covered in a thick, black beard. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes showed that he smiled a lot.

'C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!' 

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. 

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.' 

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'. 

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. 

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by me and Hermione.

'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, 'Right then – FORWARD!' 

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. 

'Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles. 

'Oy, you there! Is this your toad?' said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. 

'Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. 'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?' 

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Almost instantly it was opened by Professor McGonagall.

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid. 

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted my entire house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. 

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school was already there – but Professor McGonagall showed us all into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. 

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. 

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' 

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. 

'I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

Draco Malfoy approached the four of us as we waited. He opened his mouth to say something, but I knew that it was not something anyone wanted to hear, so I quickly interrupted him.

"I apologise for being so rude earlier, but I prefer to avoid conflict, something that was definitely going to come soon. We started out on the wrong foot, so let's try again. Hi, I'm Ash. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he shook it, a confused look on his face. 

"I'm Draco. Nice to meet you too," he said. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle all reintroduced themselves. All past interactions were soon forgotten.

"So, Draco," I said, "Which house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin," he replied almost instantly, "Yourself?"

"Slytherin too, I should hope. Though I'm fine with anything, as long as it's not Griffindor." We both laughed. Ron looked slightly offended. Our conversation was cut short by the awed exclamations of all forty first-years. Hovering above our heads and floating through walls were dozens of pearly white ghosts. A few of them made passing comments about the houses and the students, then they moved on through the walls, presumably to the Great Hall.

Soon after the ghosts left, Professor McGonagall came back in. We formed a line behind her and she led us into the great hall. 

The idle chatter was replaced with gasps of wonder when the students looked up to see the hundreds of floating candles and the charmed ceiling. I heard Hermione mutter that it was bewitched to look like the night sky. At the moment it was a midnight blue filled with thousands of stars, so many more than you could see in London. All the constellations I knew were almost impossible to pick out.

McGonagall walked to the front of the hall and brought out a three-legged stool and a filthy hat. The hundreds of students sitting at their house tables stared at it. So did I. A few seconds passed, then a tear near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means   
To achieve their ends.   
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!' 

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. 

'So we've just got to try on the hat!' Ron whispered to Harry. 'I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.'

I looked over and saw that Harry appeared to be a bit nervous. I was too, even though I knew exactly where I was going. Professor McGonagall called for silence and it came. She held a scroll and cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the stool to be sorted." She then began reading out names. Every single student was put in the same house as stated in the books until it was Hermione's turn. The bushy-haired girl raced to put the hat on and stayed sat on the stool for a good couple minutes. Finally, the hat called out

"RAVENCLAW!" 

The hall burst into applause as Hermione made her way over to the Ravenclaw table. The next name was called. There were no other changes from the books until Harry's name was called.

Quite a lot of muttering followed Harry as he made his way to the front of the hall. He sat on the stool nervously and I prayed that I had managed to talk some sense into him. For a few minutes, the hall was silent in anticipation.

Then the hat called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" 

I cheered along with Slytherin, but everyone else was silent. The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless. Harry took off the hat and slowly walked over to his new house table. Draco high-fived him and Harry smiled. They both sat down and started to talk. 

A few other people were sorted, then my name was called. I slowly walked to the front of the hall and sat down on the stool. The hat fell over my eyes. 

"Hmmm," said a small voice in my ear. "You already know which house you're in, but I think I ought to talk to you for a bit."

Honestly, I thought back, I'd rather you didn't.

"But you know the whole story, or at least you did. But you've already changed it quite a bit. Honestly, good on you. I think you'll be able to help a lot of people, though fate it a hard thing to avoid." Before I had the chance to reply, the hat yelled out my house.

"SLYTHERIN!" 

I smiled as I took of the hat and walked proudly over to the Slytherin table. Harry moved over to make room for me and I sat beside him. Draco and Harry congratulated me then returned to watching the sorting. I didn't pay much attention as I assumed that the rest of the students would be sorted as they were in the books. Almost all of them were. All but Ron. When his name was called he stayed on the stool for a good five minutes, until, finally, the hat called out something no-one was expecting.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Every Weasley looked as shocked as I felt. Ron was the first in a long line of Weasleys to differ in house. He walked unsteadily to the Hufflepuff table, his bright red hair sticking out like a sore thumb. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Percy Weasley shake his head in disgust. I felt like punching him in the face. Luckily for him, I was not in Gryffindor and therefor had impulse control.

After 'Zabini, Blaise' was made a Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. 

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. 'Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! 

'Thank you!' He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I could tell that Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. 

'Is he – a bit mad?' he asked one of the older students uncertainly. 

'Mad?' they said airily. 'He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?'

Harry's jaw dropped. As did mine. The platters in front of us that had been empty only moments before were now filled with food. Everything from roast chicken to mint humbugs. Everyone began serving themselves and eating. Soon the hall was filled with laughter and chatter as the new students got to know each other and the old ones caught up. Draco and Harry got talking. I joined in occasionally, though only to correct Draco when he said something questionable. I could tell that I was already making an impact on the way he thought about muggles. Perhaps it was because he respected and liked me, even though I was a muggleborn. 

After dessert and speeches from the teachers, it was finally time for bed. Dumbledore dismissed us by telling us to stay away from the third-floor corridor. Obviously, he knew that the best way to calm children about to go to sleep was to tell them that there were things in this castle that could easily kill them. I kept my thoughts to myself as we descended into the dungeons. The entrance to the common room was a wall. 

I was so tired I didn't hear the password, but the wall opened. We all stepped through into a cosy room. We were right under the lake, so the room was cast in green light. It was quite warm, so the theory that only Slytherins felt the warmth down here was correct. A prefect directed us to the dormitories. Fortis was sitting in her cage next to one of the four-poster beds. I paused only to open the cage, then passed out on the bed. 

Quite a bit of this chapter is taken straight from the books. I am not claiming ownership.


End file.
